S0ra
S0ra is an actor and roleplayer most known for starring as the lead actor and main protagonist in the movie Mushy Apples. He loves to RP and aside from his main persona - S0ra, he portrays a vast array of different characters including parody impersonations of other known VRChat personalities. Before the movie he used to be known as "that guy who ERP'd with Kyana once upon a time on a Team 6 stream". Following some relationship difficulties he and Kyana got together again and eventually married. He is an on-off worker, manager, sometimes co-owner at the fancy establishment named "The Golden Gator" and recently The Royal Gator, located in Bricktown, a fictional city in New York. His employement and ownership status appears to be in constant motion due to his complex and fluid relationship with the majority owner Roflgator, his boss. History Early days and Team 6 In early mid 2018 he joined Team 6 filming parodies and reenactments of VRChat history. He got known pulling off an impersonation of the VRChat legend Chipz. It was during the filming with Team 6 that he met Kyana. His and Kyanas relationship became known to the public eye when she had referred to S0ra as her 'night-time boyfriend' to 'Rob' Roflgator. They had an unfortunate break up when he was caught cheating with Foreigner - where they had a romantic relationship - for a little under two weeks. After their depressing break-up, S0ra returned to the acting scene as Chipz, reenacting scenes. Twitch Clips Kyana upset Bro'ing it out with Foreigner Celebrity status and Mushy Apples On the 9th, 2018 of July he ended joining the filming of Roflgator and Buza's improvised movie that ended up becoming the full feature film ''Mushy Apples''. He was the lead actor together with Kyana and during the filming of the movie, their relationship rekindled again. On Sept 17th he was apparently murdered by Roflgator in the old Lair when he was on a spiritual journey - of some sort - led by a Masked Alien. It was later clarified that the events taking place were an apparition. In reality he was on tour in China advertising for the movie Mushy Apples. He proposed to Kyana on Sept 23rd in the bathroom of The Bricktown Golden Gator and she accepted. Following the proposal Kyana was shot in a seemingly random act of violence. Kyana and S0ra were wedded on Oct 21st. Redman possession. On Oct 22nd, 2018 towards then end of the night S0ra started acting strange. With glowing Red eyes and started developing a anger problem. The night ended with Emerysaur, Roflgator and S0ra standing over the empty body of a "Redman" with the eyes missing. He started to become possessed by this "Redman". In the following days his hair and eyes would turn a dark crimson color and he began calling his followers his "Children". On the Oct 24th episode things would turn for the worse. Bricktown covered in a crimson red light and partially be in ruin. The Redman using S0ra's body would soon morph into a 10ft tall red humanoid being and chase the gang around. Once captured, he was subdued and defeated With S0ra returning to his old self. Rivalry with Mute Max. On Oct 30th, 2018 he would gang up on a new employee named "Mute Max" due to the fact S0ra felt threatened and jealous by Max talking to Kyana thinking he flirted with his wife. He would then try to turn the whole bar against Max in a effort to get rid of him in the coming days. On Nov 2nd Mute Max would enter a fight with Harlyx64 and end up winning by decision. S0ra would then attack Max after the fight with a bottle sending him to the hospital. In a ditch effort to save Mute Max. Roflgator would give S0ra a ultimatum. Pay for his hospital bills or have "bad" things happen. S0ra would agree to save Max by liking the fact that Max would owe him. So spending over 1 million dollars in hospital bills Max would eventually recover and be in debt to S0ra for the time being. Becoming co-owner of the Golden Gator. On Dec 25th, 2018. S0ra would end up at the Golden Gator yet again but this time be interested in buying the establishment. Roflgator and with the help of Mute Max would end up getting S0ra drunk and Make him sign a deal 50/50 for the bar ownership, paying over 3 million dollars to be co-owner. After being scolded by Kyana, he would then try to fix the mess he made. In doing so, Roflgator would end up making him spend another 3 million to become 25% owner with him giving the other 25% to Kyana and Roflgator keeping his 50%. In a fit of rage S0ra would start screaming he would sue Roflgator for what he has done. Then in a random act of violence be struck by a car in the bar 4 times, then leaving the bar telling Roflgator "Ill see you in court." But due to Kyana scolding him and kicking him out of the house for not wanting to have her boss upset at both of them he was told to drop it and move on. S0ra then embraced his new job as general manager / 25% owner by helping with the bar and helping out whenever he can, but at the same time give Mute Max who now works for him and owes him money for the hospital bill a hard time. The time with Max working under him was short live as Max eventually resigned to work at a competing store in Bricktown. Working at the Royal Gator and its shenanigans. ....It did not go so well. Foreigner next to them.]] S0ra would then start working for Roflgator at his new bar "The Royal Gator". With Kyana missing he would immerse himself in his job facing depression and dealing with the craziness that was working for Roflgator. On Aug 7th, 2019 a visitor by the name of "Nuts" would show up. She would then claim S0ra as her own and try to make him commit adultery. With S0ra still very much strongly in love with his absent wife, he would reject her to many of his co-workers disappointment. Nuts throughout the weeks would continue to pursue and stalk him but to no avail. After one final attempt to take S0ra, she would claim him as one of her "pet dogs". With the help of Vore and Meech, he would eventually go into hiding calling himself "Oras" and pick up a job for Meech selling a product known as "Semonoid Pills" to enhance the male ability of "Shooting ivory ropes". S0ra would would eventually come out of hiding and go back to work after the craziness died down. Nuts location is unknown as of now... Being gone and coming back...To be promoted? a ultimatum for Wooks to get his job back.]] His appearances at The Royal Gator being a less regular thing S0ra would return thinking that the old Golden Gator had reopened due the rumors spreading around on Nov 6th 2019. There he would resume work and confront his old boss 'Rob' Roflgator. For facing up to Rob, the alligator robot turned it around on him, at first scolded him, but then strangely gave him 49% co-ownership of The Royal Gator to remain. This would become the second time that they were mutual business partners. S0ra's first first proposition to Rob as a majority owner was to rehire Wooks. At first hesitant due to their "murder and resurrection" encounter, Rob would agree but later on in the night fire Wooks again for not going along with his demands. Personality S0ra is known for his fluctuating personality, he can be seen on many occasions supporting a fun-loving and excitable personality. Trying his best to help those around him be the best they can be and bring out sides to them they might not even know their aware of themselves. When he's pushed to a breaking point he shifts and becomes a 'bad boy' sporting an 'Alpha' style, ready to take charge of the situation at hand and put those around him back in their place. S0ra is also very gullible. With not understanding big words or not really reading certain situations well. Alternative roleplaying Personas Soryana Soryana is the "Trap" female version portrayed by S0ra. Soryana was created to help Roflgator earn over 2 million dollars for making a mob boss named "Lv. 35 Boss" happy. S0ra would surprise Roflgator with his trap voice and was forced to dress up be called "Soryana" to go on a date with the mob boss. After being beat, he would eventually rat himself out to the mod boss saying Mute Max and SciFri put him up to it to get the mob boss off Roflgators trail, saving him from the mob bosses anger. On Mar 24th, 2019 "she" participated in a Beauty Pageant hosted by Roflgator competing against Zombie Girl, Kyana, UzuriMia, Jogie and Emily among others. Unfortunately "she" ended up loosing to Zombie Girl who was titled Miss VRChat. Blu3z Blu3z is an impersonation of R3dzDead in his classic and familiar Knuckles form. Just as the real adored R3dz he is soft-spoken and offers words of wisdom in a sleep inducing calm voice. He first made his appearance on Roflgators stream on Sept 26th 2018. On Sept 27th 2018 he was appointed the task for being Roflgators first manager and adviser, replacing R3dzDead. During their meeting his first task was to dismiss R3dz and Gr33nz. Another applicant for the position who turned up late. Blu3z tried to resign from Roflgator's employment on Oct 5th, 2018 but was murdered in return. A cybernetic replacement for Blu3z would mysteriously appear at The Bricktown Golden Gator claiming to remain as Robs adviser. It appeared very poorly programmed and malfunctioned. On Oct 30th, 2018 Blu3z would revisit and spouting intent of murdering the mayor of Bricktown, Zapdec. While playing back the Imperial March he claimed to have joined the dark side following Darth Vader's orders. Together the three conspired in a plot where Vader would replace Zapdecs political position. He was axed and destroyed by Jor Rilla. |200x200px]] Bricktown Mayor "Crocolol" The previous Mayor of Bricktown is a cyborg crocodile. He has what he claims is a "30 women army" of bodyguards that take turns to guard and escort him wherever he goes. He has it out for Roflgator and his establishment. German Health Inspector The German Health inspector, also called "Professor Acht" (pronounced like the clearing of ones throat) visited The Golden Gator on Jan 30th, 2019 looking up reports of the establishment not living up to government health regulations. During his time there he was distracted by Roflgator by being serviced - some might say "bribed" - with food, drink and promises "dates". Tickling his fancy for young men he was put on a date with TheBigMeech where he tried to convince him to follow him back to Germany to his home town. Some place called "Half-An-Amazing-Nuisance" - or at least the location sounded something like that in English. He would return with mixed satisfaction - as Meech didn't respond to his advances - and was instead offered an intimate private dance by Roflgator. Finally satiated he didn't report the establishment for not living up to code. He has made occasional reappearances since, pulled by the establishments reputation for hosting dates. Cranberry facing up against "Imuki" without her real identity being revealed.]] An emissary for the secret society that claims to truly rule Bricktown. - lightly salted|189x189px]] Lay's The "Lay's" character is a parody of Chipz. He is a singer, writer and tends to be swarmed by girls and fans most of the time. He has an obsession with script-writing. Trivia * He was discovered by Team 6 and is not an original member. * His favorite color is obviously orange. * His name is spelled with a zero "0" instead of an "o". * S0ra was once apart of a boy band in VRChat. * S0ra was head of security for candidate GabouLit when he was running for president. * He's done voice acting work for FUNimation IRL. * He is not to be confused with Chipz's roleplay character Sora. * He used to have a rivalry with Mute Max leading up to his eventual resignation from The Golden Gator. At times they've come to blows and even weapons being drawn. * Since his rivalry with Max died down S0ra considers SciFri to be his new rival but the consideration is not mutual. When questioned using the title of "rival" SciFri responded to his suggestion but immediately retracted the claim afterwards. *His significant other and wife Kyana is very protective of him, her signature move being her squinting her eyes and holding a knife menacingly towards any women getting too close to S0ra. *It's been a year long speculation and meme that he has an ongoing "bromance" with Foreigner, much to Kyanas distaste. When questioned about it they insist that they are "just bros being bros". Links Social Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/s0rathes0ra Twitch clips *S0ra and Kyana switched places *Foreigner punches S0ra *S0ra narrates Gabou's death and the end of The Goblin Arc *S0ra shows his voice acting skills *RP Gods, The Don vs S0ra *Performing a robbery with Roflgator *Foreigner punches S0ra *Kyana's disguise busted when... *S0ra has something to say to Rob... Jebait *S0ra mourning Kyanas death *Zombie Kyana rises *Nuts wants "the boy girl" *Two Kyanas, think about it S0ra... *Giving HeyImBee CPR *S0ra puts Crumpet in his place *Kyana's yaoi dream? *Your mother fucker S0ra fuck your... *Locker room talk with Roflgator *Mr. Blood: The intricacies of the... Wait *Mr. Blood: Words of Wisdom *Kuri Vs Uzu Japanese Dub Twitch clips of Blu3z, Gr33nz and R3dz Twitch clips *Blu3z introduction - S0ra impersonating R3dzDead *Blu3z partnering with Rob *Blu3z replaces R3dz *Gr33nz turns up too late *Blu3z works hard Twitch clips of Soryana * "Soryana" is born. * Soryana gets cornered by the mob boss. Gallery S0ra2.jpg|S0ra S0ra wiki Icon.png|S0ra in his Spartan armor Roflgator July 25th S0ra Portrait.jpg|Wearing Kyana's jacket after 'going Hollywood' S0ra and Cousin Todd Crustacean.jpg|S0ra and Cousin Todd BroTroopers S0ra and Foreigner3.jpg|S0ra and Foreigner: Just two bros being bros BroTroopers S0ra and Foreigner4.jpg|Best Bros: S0ra and Foreigner bro-ing it out together Kyana S0ra Foreigner fight2.jpg|S0ra, Foreigner, and Kyana fight while Kenzo looks on. Rofl Nov 2nd 38 Injured Mute Max indepted to S0ra.jpg|S0ra helps Mute Max paying his debt - in turn making him forever indebted to S0ra. Rofl Dec 13th 17 Kyana and S0ra.jpg|On a date with his wife Kyana at The Greater Gator. Rofl Dec 14th 18 S0ra threatening Max.jpg|Knife fight with Mute Max. Rofl Dec 14th 19 Max and S0ra.jpg|Threatening Mute Max. Rofl Dec 24th 9 SciFri and S0ra.jpg|Arguing with SciFri. Rofl Jan 23rd 13 S0ra and a Greenie.jpg|Dealing with a "Greenie" Rofl Feb 4th 43 Veeril, S0ra and Norii.jpg|Greeting Veeril with Norii. Rofl Feb 5th 44 Darling (He Is My) and S0ra.jpg|Chatting with Darling. Rofl June 24th 2019 9 S0ra and Kyana.jpg|S0ra and Kyana Rofl Aug 7th 2019 30 S0ra Nuts and Foreigner.jpg|S0ra, Nuts and Foreigner Rofl Aug 7th 2019 50 Foreigner Nuts and S0ra.jpg|Foreigner, Nuts and S0ra Rofl Aug 7th 2019 54 S0ra serving zMoonrunner and Nuts.jpg|Serving ZMoonRunner and Nuts Rofl Sept 8 2019 9 S0ra and Tramear.jpg|With Tramear Rofl Sept 8 2019 59 S0ra giving HeyImBee CPR after falling over.jpg|Giving CPR to HeyImBee. Rofl Sept 8 2019 62 S0ra explains Kyanas been missing in the mines.jpg|S0ra tells of Kyana having gone missing in the mines (of Minecraft) Rofl Nov 27th 2019 2 S0ra defended Chipz honor.jpg|Chipz vouches for S0ra, having defended his honor Rofl Nov 27th 2019 1 S0ra defended Chipz honor.jpg|Yay? Rofl Nov 27th 2019 4 S0ra.jpg|Arguing with his boss Roflgator Rofl Jan 7th 2020 1 S0ra.jpg Rofl Jan 7th 2020 2 Crumpet and S0ra.jpg|With Crumpet Rofl Jan 8th 2020 23 Wim, Gapp and S0ra.jpg|Wimchimp, Gapp and S0ra S0ra telling Nuts no-0.png|Telling off Nuts who tries to claim him for herself... S0ra and wooks.png|S0ra and Wooks Rofl Nov 6th 2019 11 S0ra and Wooks fired because he's a penguin.jpg|Wooks fired by Roflgator. Gallery, alternate characters Rofl Sept 28th 5 Blu3z replaces R3dz.jpg|Blu3z taking R3dzDead place as Roflgator's advisor Rofl Sept 28th 6 Gr33nz comes to late.jpg|Who the heck is Gr33nz?! Rofl Jan 30th 29 Kyana, Meech German Health inspector (S0ra).jpg|The German Health Inspector "Ach" on a date with Meech. Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 27 Professor Archt (S0ra).jpg|Professor Acht Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 29 Professor Archt (S0ra) and NippNipp.jpg|Professor Acht gets a dance from NippNipp Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 28 Professor Archt (S0ra) and NippNipp.jpg|Oh my NippNipp... Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 33 Gapp helping Professor Archt (S0ra).jpg|Rescued by Gapp Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 34 Professor Archt (S0ra) choking Gapp.jpg|Choking Gapp Rofl Jan 27th 2020 18 Mr Blood (S0ra).jpg|"Mr. Blood" Rofl Jan 27th 2020 19 Mr Blood (S0ra).jpg|"Mr. Blood" Gallery, fan art Roflgator Season 5 artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Roflgator "Season 5" roleplay depicting Crocolol, Roflgator, Mute Max and S0ra. Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Kyanas Yaoi dream, S0ra and Mute Max artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Kyanas Yaoi dream about S0ra and Mute Max together. Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Redman_Manga_JUMP.png|RedMan manga cover. Made by Kyana S.R_Complete-Leinad.png|S0ra vs Rob fanart RedManS0ra-Strado.png|Redman S0ra SxK Fanart_By_Oh'kay.png|Kyana x S0ra fanart by Oh'kay KyanaXS0ra_MA.gif|S0ra x Kyana Mushy Apples fanart by Oh'kay 78eb76a5c75f8ecf51e9e657ad6cd7c9-png.jpg|S0ra and S0yra the S0y Bean by Joey. S0ra VS Max Fanart.jpg|S0ra vs Mute Max fanart by Kyana Category:Humans Category:Neko Category:People Category:Characters Category:S0ra's Characters